icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3508470-20120803181729
I'm getting depressed now -_-. Recently I've been hearing things like Dan won't make seddie happen because it was a complete failure during the arc. ;(. Ok, now i'm sad. Guys, I'm gonna be completely honest here, If I were you, I wouln't get too happy about Dan's tweets. I don't wann be disappointed, yet again. If we lose, then we lose. If creddie happens, it just does. No matter how much I'll cry, throw things, get angry, call random people names for no reason, take a brake from the wiki, then come back then cry again, then take my aspirin more than twice a day ; it just won't make a difference. If Seddie doesn't happen, it just doesn't happen, end story. About Sam and Cat, I won't judge the show until I see it. I actually think it will be quite funny. Sure, it's a spin-off, yeah so. mhmm. But I'm gonna support Jennette. Some of the seddiers aren't gonna watch the show because seddie isn't happening. That's a bit weird if you ask me. But sure, who am I to judge your opinions since everyone's entitled to their own. I saw a comment that said This has ''failure written all over it''. I won't say how much it got me angry but it kind of set me off. Personally, you guys haven't seen one little glimpse of the show and you already think it stinks. Like seriously? How do you think Jennette and Ariana feel looking through these comments. I'm pretty sure they're disappointed you won't watch. 'Fans that she used to know'. Oh well then, If it happens, then i guess I'll be the only one who watches. As for seddie, who some people think is a failure and that they had no character development then i respectfully and arguably disagree. Oh and one thing, just because the actors said they don't like doing the ship because it feels awkward doesn't mean they dislike the ship itself. As for Nathan, then I don't know about him. Apart of me is happy iCarly is ending. Why? Because all this drama is gonna be over. Free of seeing all the Jennette throwing the friendship away crap that some person made up. The other side of me is depressed though, all those years of seeing the chataters grow is coming to an end. I only have one last thing to say. For those of you who won't watch the show just because of a ship then i guess you're a bit immature at the moment. To the others, just give the show a chance. For all you know, it could be really good. I don't think I'll be shipping for a long time though. Anyway, I did see something about seddie not being cannon taking away excitment. Yeah it does, I really do think my ship has a chance but I don't think Nathan will wish to visit Jennette's new show. Personally, I just want all this drama over. I hope this never happens again.. Done ranting.